This invention generally relates to the field of wild game callers, especially those for calling duck, geese, turkey and other fowl. Less generally, the present invention relates to coverings for waterfowl callers that hinder cold induced malfunctioning of the sound emitting components of such callers.
Conventional waterfowl callers are usually constructed of a tubular or cylindrical sound chamber wherein the user blows air through a mouth piece, past the reed assembly (or similar sound production assembly) supporting the vibratory reed(s) anchored therein, and exiting an air exit portal. Due to the construction of the reed assembly, continuous or frequent calling often results in the collection of spit and water vapor in the vicinity of the vibratory reeds. During use when temperatures are near, at or below freezing, there is an increased amount of condensation as moist humid air is exhaled by the user and projected through the caller, which usually has a temperature substantially below that of the user.
The amount of water vapor that may be contained in air, without reaching total saturation and condensation, is dependent upon the temperature of the air. Warmer air is capable of holding more moisture than is cold air. When warm, moisture-laden air cools enough, the air becomes more saturated with water vapor, creating high moisture conditions that will result in condensation. A. human being, with a body temperature of above 98 degrees Fahrenheit and a body comprised of a high percentage of water content, will naturally exhale relatively warm air laden with moisture. Projection of that warm moist air through a cold caller, and past a cold sound production assembly, will naturally result in substantial condensation of moisture. Such condensation will freeze on the reed or reed assembly if the caller goes unused for a sufficient length of time; even if freezing does not occur, cold temperatures may reduce the sound production capability of the reed so that it produces only an unwanted off-pitched tone. The reed assembly will either be rendered inoperable by a freezing of the reed or reed assembly, or the reed will be sufficiently hampered so that only a high pitched squealing sound is produced. Such cold induced malfunctioning results in the emission of either no sound or a sound that repels rather than attracts the wild game being called. If occurring in the hunting context, this malfunctioning may adversely affect the success of the hunt; if the user is a professional hunting guide, this malfunctioning may adversely affect his or her livelihood. In any event, the cold induced malfunctioning is embarrassing to the user.
Although there are numerous patents for waterfowl callers, there are few patents for protective covers for such callers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,112 issued to Johnson on Nov. 5, 1985 (herein the "Johnson Patent") claims an elastic tubular protective cover enveloping a tubular waterfowl caller including both a mouthpiece and a barrel-shaped sound chamber, said cover extending from the mouthpiece end of said caller over an intermediate junction, and having a cap member fitting over and closing the open mouthpiece; the Johnson Patent is directed to preventing the accidental separation of the mouthpiece and barrel portions of the caller, and preventing the open ends of the mouthpiece and barrel from being clogged. The Johnson Patent also discloses that the cover provides a non-slip surface which facilitates ease in handling the caller. The protective cover of the Johnson Patent is fitted over the caller by "expanding the cover and placing the caller within the cover and releasing the force causing the expansion to permit the cover to constrict closely and snugly and encase the caller." (Johnson Patent, column 4, lines 5 through 8.) The "internal circumference of the cover must be somewhat less than the smallest circumference to firmly encase all parts." (Johnson Patent, column 4, lines 9 through 11.)
Another patent arguably related to the invention disclosed herein is U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,683 issued to Agee on Dec. 20, 1988 (hereinafter the "Agee Patent"). That patent discloses a glove fabricated of compliant, thermally insulative material, and having a flap cut out of the palm; although one side of the flap remains integrally connected with the glove, the remaining portions of the flap have a Velcro.RTM. border that cooperatively engages with a corresponding Velcro.RTM. strip bordering the flap aperture, allowing the user to hingedly open the flap and hold the waterfowl caller in his or her exposed warm palm during calling.
None of the patents known to the inventor provide a warming cover capable of fitting a variety of wild game callers, that can be installed serially upon a plurality of callers and remain installed only as long as is made necessary by the temperature of the environment or the desire of the user. None of the patents known to the inventor provide a warming cover that is readily installed and uninstalled on a variety of callers having a variety of sizes and shapes. There is no prior art known to the inventor that discloses a cover that actively provides heat to hinder cold induced malfunctioning of the sound production assembly of a caller. (Hook and loop fasteners sold under the trademark Velcro.RTM. are representative of the fasteners which may be used.)